Inazuma Eleven: Casos Policiales
by Mario-Awesome
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Los chicos del Inazuma Eleven crecieron ahora son policías y trabajan en la Comisaria de Policía Inazuma resolviendo asesinatos, secuestros etc etc.


**Inazuma Eleven: Casos Policiales**

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA A TODOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS AQUÍ VUELVO PRESENTANDO MY NEW FIC**

* * *

**-En una casa en la cuidad Inazuma-**

Goenji: Mmmm...-despertándose- -mira el reloj- ¡MALDICIÓN ME VOLVÍ A DORMIR!.

Natsumi: -entrando en la habitación- ey ¿a que viene tanto grito por la mañana?.

Goenji: Tenía que levantarme a las 8 y son las 9 ¿porque no me llamaste?.

Natsumi: Bastante tengo con despertar a Kenji para que vaya al colegio y ahora te tengo que despertar a ti también.

Goenji: Mierda 10 llamadas perdidas...hoy tendremos mucho trabajo.

Natsumi: Siempre quejándote de todo.

-**A los 10 minutos en un descampado de la cuidad**-

Se encontraba el descampado lleno de policias y gente que se acercaba a ver que pasaba y había un pequeño trozo rodeado de cinta policial.

Endo: -viendo llegar a Goenji- Otra vez tarde Goenji.

Goenji: No me eches la culpa a mi fue el maldito despertador.

Kido: Según tu siempre es el maldito despertador.

Goenji: En fin -viendo el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo y quemado. -¿que tenemos?.

Hiroto: Kazuki Watanabe 33 años casado y con 3 hijos trabajaba en la fábrica que se encuentra a 3 manzanas de aquí.

Kido: El asesino no se ha esmerado mucho en esconder el cuerpo.

Endo: Ese ha podido ser el primero de sus fallos.

Kazemaru: Y el segundo fallo esta claro...lo mataron en la fábrica donde trabaja.

Endo: Y el cuerpo sigue caliente lo que significa que fue quemado entre las 23:00 de ayer y las 3:00 de hoy.

Goenji: Bien vayamos a preguntar a su fábrica.

Hiroto: Te acompaño.

Endo: Mientras Kido y yo iremos a la casa de la víctima.

**-En la fábrica-**

Goenji: -entrando en la fábrica y acercándose al mostrador- Hola señorita dígame en que sala se encuentra el jefe de la fábrica.

Recepcionista: ¿Tienes usted y su amigo cita señor?.

Goenji: Oh que torpe se me olvidó pedir cita...ahora en serio responda mi pregunta.

Recepcionista: Lo siento señores pero sin cita no pueden pasar a ver a mi jefe.

Goenji: Jejejeje mala respuesta señorita -saca su pistola y dispara contra la pared. -Ahora dígamelo... **( Si aquí Goenji cambió el balón de fútbol por la pistola).**

Recepcionista: S-S-S-Segunda sala a-a-a-a la derechaaaa...

Goenji: -sonriendo- gracias -comenzando a caminar-.

Hiroto: Creo que te has pasado un poco -detrás de el.

Goenji: No quería decírmelo...no fue culpa mía. -entrando en la oficina del jefe. -HOLA JEFE!.

Jefe: ¿Eh? ¿quiénes son ustedes? hoy no tenía ninguna cita.

Goenji: Otro con las citas -sentándose en una silla. -Sirvienta tráigame un café-le dijo a una chica que había hablando anteriormente con el jefe.

Jefe: ¿Como que sirvienta? Es mi novia un respeto.

Goenji: Pero si usted ya está viejo para tener novia.

Jefe: ¿V-V-Viejo?.

Hiroto: Disculpe a mi amigo señor ¿conoce a usted a Kazuki Watanabe?.

Goenji: ¿Como no lo va a conocer? Es empleado suyo.

Jefe: Si es mi empleado ¿que pasa con el?.

Hiroto: Hemos hallado su cuerpo carbonizado en un descampado cerca de aquí.

Jefe: ¿C-C-Como? Pero imposible ¿Quién ha hecho algo así?.

Hiroto: No lo sabemos por eso hemos venido aquí podría decirnos algún empleado con el que se llevará mal o excesivamente bien.

Jefe: Se llevaba bien con todos pero sobretodo con el señor Nakamura y con el señor Honda, lo encontrarán en la primera planta.

Hiroto: Gracias señor podría decirnos su nombre para estar en contacto con usted.

Jefe: Por supuesto soy el señor Tanaka.

Goenji: Gracias jefe y para la próxima vez tenga el café preparado.-dijo saliendo de allí.

Subieron a la primer planta donde encontraron al señor Nakamura y con el señor Honda con los que hablaron de lo sucedido unos minutos y luego se marcharon de allí.

**-En la casa de la victima-**

**-Ding Dong-**

-Si ¿quién es? -dijo una señora de mediana edad abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Kido: Policía Inazuma -mostrando una placa- necesitamos hablar con usted señora Watanabe.

Señora Watanabe: Oh si por supuesto pasen agentes.

Endo: Señora venimos a hablarle de su esposo Kazuki Watanabe...

Señora Watanabe: No se habrá metido en ningún lio ¿no?.

Kido: Bueno...hemos encontrado su cuerpo esta mañana en un descampado.

Señora Watanabe: Otra vez seguro que estaba borracho...

Endo: Estaba muerto.

Señora Watanabe: ¿Q-Q-Q-QUE? -gritó la señora y segundo después rompió a llorar mientras que Endo y Kido la miraban con pena, no es fácil decirle a una mujer que su marido a muerto.

-**Unos días después-**

**-Comisaria Policía Inazuma-**

Haruna: Chicos llevamos dos semanas con este crimen y no sacamos nada bueno y el jefe solo nos da una semana más, pasado este tiempo se archivará el caso.

Aki: Y también ha dicho que Kazemaru y Hiroto vuelvan a hablar con los sospechosos de la fábrica el señor Nakamura, el señor Tanaka y el señor Honda.

Kazemaru: -levantándose de su asiento- Pues vamos allá

**-Dos horas después-**

Endo: ¿Habéis conseguido algo? -preguntó Endo a Kazemaru y Hiroto que acababan de volver.

Kazemaru: Nada el señor Honda hoy tenía libre y el señor Nakamura tiene una buena cuartada.

Aki: ¿Y el señor Tanaka?

Hiroto: Estaba reunido con su mujer y después de la última vez con Goenji no nos ha dejado hablar con el sin una orden. En eso cierta persona se levantó de su asiento.

Endo: ¿Goenji? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Goenji: Kido ven conmigo, Aki manda una patrulla a la fábrica

Aki: ¿Eh?...vale

Kido: Pero ¿que pasa?

Goenji: Ya se quien mató a Kazuki Watanabe...

**-Fábrica 21:00-**

Goenji: -entrando en la fábrica.

Recepcionista: Hola señores que d-d-d-desean...-dijo nerviosa la chica viendo a Goenji.

Goenji: Hmmm...-sigue de largo.

Kido: ¿Que hiciste aquí la última vez?.

Goenji: Conseguir respeto...-entrando en la oficina del jefe. ¡JEFE MI CAFÉ!.

Señor Tanaka: ¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿tiene la orden?.

Goenji: Para nada pero mejor siéntese y escuche.

Señor Tanaka: ¿Viene a pedirme perdón?

Goenji: Para nada...vengo a arrestarle -sonriendo-.

Señor Tanaka: ¿Cómo? ¿Porque? Ya le dije que yo no maté al señor Watanabe.

Goenji: No es bueno mentir jefe...atento a mi historia.

Goenji: Todo el mundo en la fábrica sabe que usted tiene esposa y una mañana el señor Watanabe fue a su oficina a pedirle un aumento de sueldo porque en su casa el y su esposa con tres hijos tenían problemas económicos según dijo la señora Watanabe ¿cierto Kido?.

Kido: Si así es.

Goenji: Entonces al entrar a su despacho el señor Watanabe los vio a usted y a su amante a la que vimos mi compañero y yo la última vez que vinimos aquí...el señor Watanabe aprovechó su oportunidad y le quiso chantajear cosa que consiguió durante 2 meses hasta que usted se cansó y una noche mientras hacía el turno de noche y nadie miraba atacó por la espalda al señor Kazuki y lo metió en uno de sus hornos, después quemado y muerto lo llevó al descampado...¿me equivocó?.

Señor Tanaka: -muy nervioso- N-N-No tiene p-p-pruebas de eso que dice.

Goenji: Si,si las tengo...su mano...

Señor Tanaka: AH!

Kido: ¿Que? ¿su mano?

Goenji: Mientras metió al señor Watanabe casi entero en el horno, Kazuki reaccionó y cogió su mano y la aproximó al interior del horno donde se la quemó es por eso que lleva ese vendaje en su mano derecha...

Señor Tanaka: Vale...es cierto...yo lo maté...no podía permitir que un subordinado mio me chantajeará...

Kido: -colocándole las esposas-

Señor Tanaka: ¿Como lo supo?

Goenji: Fácil...su infidelidad le delató jefe...

* * *

**Y Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado y los próximos bueno los intentare hacer mas largos y desarrollarlos mas pero en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**ADIOS!**


End file.
